Visão
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Já que ele não podia mais ver, então ela seria os olhos dele, e procuraria uma explicação para aquilo. Spoilers do capítulo 102. Royai implícito. R&R, people.


_**Visão**_

_Já que ele não podia mais ver, então ela seria os olhos dele, e procuraria uma explicação para aquilo. Spoilers do capítulo 102. Royai implícito._

_-_

_-_

A loura caminhava a passos apressados. Não sabia exatamente onde iria parar, mas queria distancia do moreno que por tantos anos protegera. Não conseguia acreditar que havia falhado. Sentia suas pernas fraquejarem a cada passo. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas em diversos momentos. Mas não podia parar. Entrou numa casa velha, que tão bem conhecia.

Andava por entre as estantes lotadas de livros e poeira, procurando algo que talvez jamais pensasse em ver. Em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração sabia que aquilo não seria solução, mas precisava tentar. Precisava ajudá-lo mais uma vez.

Seus olhos lacrimejavam devido à densa nuvem de poeira que subia cada vez que retirava algum livro da estante. Ela riu internamente, uma risada que chegava a ser masoquista dada a situação.

O que ela procurava agora era o que lhe tinha tirado tudo o que considerava mais importante. Abriu um dos livros, sabia onde estava o que procurava. Aquela pesquisa... Seu pai havia morrido por aquilo, e agora a alquimia também havia levado a visão da pessoa que lhe era mais cara.

Suspirou profundamente, fechando o livro que tinha em mãos. Não era aquele.

Tinha conhecimento de onde o falecido pai guardara todos os livros relacionados à Alquimia das Chamas, todavia não sabia onde estava o que procurava. Empilhou mais sete dos livros na mão, e sentou-se no chão, encostada na parede.

Tomou fôlego antes de abrir o primeiro livro. Passou as folhas, fazendo apenas uma leitura dinâmica. Não estava naquele o que queria. O mesmo aconteceu com os cinco próximos. Abriu o sexto, já desanimada.

Passou as paginas do mesmo modo que estava fazendo. Quando pensou em fechá-lo, viu algo que lhe interessou. Era parte da pesquisa do velho pai. Falava sobre um portão.

- A verdade por trás da verdade? – ela sibilou. – O que é isso?

Continuou a folhear, tentando saber mais sobre aquilo. Ergueu-se do chão, caminhando pela sala enquanto lia. Até chegar a uma pagina que a assustou, o que fê-la deixar o livro escapar por entre seus dedos, caindo no piso de madeira, com um baque surdo.

Manteve-se atônita por alguns segundos, então pegou novamente o livro do chão, e o guardou na mochila surrada que trazia nas costas. Olhou rapidamente o sétimo e ultimo livro que pegara. Suspirou depois de alguns minutos, fechando-o e guardando-o na bolsa.

Guardou os livros que julgara sem utilidade, voltando à prateleira para procurar outros.

Escolheu mais cinco livros, e quando ia se retirar lembrou-se de algo. Foi até os fundos da biblioteca, e adentrou em uma sala, na qual estavam espalhados diversos objetos de laboratório. Lembrava-se bem da única vez que havia entrado ali.

Fechou os olhos relembrando da infeliz data, mas lembrou-se de que não possuía tempo hábil para tal ato. Seguiu até uma escrivaninha, no canto do cômodo. Tinha apenas um velho e imundo porta-lápis.

Ela pegou o objeto, virando-o de ponta cabeça e abrindo um fundo falso. O velho homem sabia como esconder o que lhe era importante... E protegê-lo. Embora tivesse falhado em cuidar dela, como um pai, nunca permitiu que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer sua bochecha, caindo no único pertence do falecido, guardado no fundo.

A loira retirou a pequena chave dourada – não diria exatamente isso, estava apenas enferrujada. Usou-a para abrir a única gaveta da mesa.

Dela, retirou um livro não tão grosso, mas não era o que ela podia chamar de fino. Possuía uma capa de couro num tom avermelhado, e tinha marcas de queimado em algumas das folhas. Ela folheou-o um momento, para depois guardá-lo na mochila, e sair da casa.

Trancou a porta, guardando a chave no bolso, e entrou no carro. Dirigiu por ruas que tão bem conhecia, a caminho da casa daquele que devia proteger.

Quando chegou ao destino, desligou o automóvel, todavia não saiu de imediato. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor.

Suspirou novamente – já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o fizera no decorrer do dia – e saiu do carro verde. Abriu a porta da casa, encontrando um rapaz louro e outro ruivo, conversando com um moreno.

- Hey, chefia. – Ouviu o louro dizer, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção em nada. Não o respondeu, e também não ouvira as palavras seguintes até o ruivo chamá-la.

- Tenente Hawkeye? – Não sabia quantas vezes ele havia repetido seu nome.

- Sim, Breda?

- Você está bem?

- Apenas cansada. – Mentiu. O cansaço não a incomodava mais. – Vocês dois já vão?

Eles responderam afirmativamente, despedindo-se do moreno e saindo da casa. Ela apenas seguiu para a cozinha.

- Está com fome? – perguntou-lhe, a voz tremula.

- Na verdade, um pouco, mas estou um pouco enjoado...

- Precisa se alimentar coronel. Vou preparar algo, certo?

Ele murmurou um sim, levantando-se para ir até a cozinha, todavia tropeçando em algo no caminho. Algo que não podia ver.

- Você está bem, senhor?

- Sim, apenas me ajude tenente. Não quero ficar ali sozinho... É deprimente...

Ela colocou os braços do homem em seus ombros, e levou-o até o cômodo em que se encontrava, sentando-o em uma cadeira. Depois retornou ao fogão, terminando a refeição do superior. Pegou um prato no armário, servindo apenas ele. Não sentia fome. Não queria sentir nada. A culpa apenas a devorava.

- Aqui está, senhor.

- Sabe que não precisa mais me chamar assim, não sabe, Riza?

- Eu...

- Nessas condições, não posso mais ser militar.

- Mas e seu sonho, Roy?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas terminou de comer, para depois voltar a falar, entretanto, o assunto havia mudado.

- Vai ficar comigo essa noite?

- Eu... – Não podia contar-lhe o que pretendia fazer. O cachorro estava com Fuery, não podia usá-lo de desculpa.

- Eu preciso de alguém para ser meus olhos Riza.

- Por que eu, Roy?

- Eu te confiei minhas costas, e você não me deixou. O que posso fazer agora, senão lhe confiar minha vida? – Ele pausou para pensar no que havia dito. – Não. Minha vida está em suas mãos faz muito tempo.

- Eu ficarei. Mas preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Você vai sair?

- Na verdade, tenho o que preciso aqui.

- O que é?

- Não posso lhe dizer ainda, me desculpe.

Depois dessa resposta, os dois ficaram em silencio e único som que se podia ouvir era o tilintar da louça que Riza lavava.

- Eu quero ir dormir. – O moreno falou, levantando-se.

- Ajuda para ir até o quarto?

- Seria uma boa idéia. – Ele esboçou um sorriso, e ela nem se preocupou em retribuir, não seria visto de qualquer forma.

Riza o levou até o quarto, e o ajudou a se deitar. Permaneceu sentada no chão frio, apenas o olhando, esperando que adormecesse. Quando ele finalmente o fez, retirou-se do aposento e voltou para a cozinha.

Retirou os livros que carregava na mala, e espalhou-os na mesa, pegando uma caneta e seu caderno. Pegou 0 primeiro, que era o que mais lhe interessara na biblioteca do seu pai. Abriu-o na mesma pagina que a intrigara.

Começou a ler atentamente, combinando as informações com seu conhecimento sobre alquimia – o que, infelizmente, era limitado.

Mas se havia algo que conseguia compreender era sobre transmutação humana, e não estava enganada. Era sobre isso que os escritos falavam.

- Eu não acredito. – Ela sibilou. – Ele tentou.

Começou a ler o livro com certo desespero. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, embaçando sua visão. Mas não se preocupava. Roy não poderia ver seus olhos vermelhos no dia seguinte.

Foi então que se lembrou do motivo por estar fazendo isso. ROY. Deixou a cabeça cair sobre um livro, e percebeu algo nele.

- Então, é isso. Troca equivalente... Era pra isso?! - Não conseguia acreditar no que lia e descobria. Todavia, entendera finalmente o que era a troca.

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um desenho de uma porta, com vários desenhos esculpidos, os quais ela não pode identificar, mas achava que eram olhos.

O pai escrevia como sendo o Portal da Verdade, mas ela não entendia o que era. Não tinha conhecimento suficiente para tal.

Abaixou a cabeça na mesa, então não percebeu a aproximação do moreno.

- O que está estudando?

- AH! – Ela se levanta num pulo. – Nada de mais. Como levantou?

- Conheço minha casa. E esse cheiro. Riza, o que é isso?

- Uns livros velhos do meu pai.

- Alquimia? Pensei que detestasse isso.

- Descobri algumas coisas...

- Como o que?

- A razão de você ter ficado... Cego. A razão da doença do meu pai. Mas, ainda assim, não entendo completamente.

- Por que não me fala o que descobriu? Posso tentar te ajudar com o que sei.

- Ele fez, Roy.

- O que?

- Transmutação humana. Por isso era doente.

- Está falando sério?

- Sim. Está escrito aqui. Olha. – Falou, relendo o trecho para Roy ouvir.

- Eu não acredito... Ele sempre disse... – Começou, mas nunca completou a frase. Riza deveria tê-lo entendido.

- Mas ainda assim, não consigo entender.

- Você citou saber o porquê de eu ter ficado cego. Poderia-me falar sua teoria? Quero ver se pensamos na mesma coisa.

- Você viu uma porta, certo? Meu pai fala dela, como Portal da Verdade.

- Então, o que eu vi...

- Era o que ele e Tim Marcoh chamam de verdade. O preço por tê-la visto foi sua visão, assim como Ed perdeu o braço e a perna, Al o corpo todo e meu pai...

- Nós dois sabemos, Riza.

A loura tinha a cabeça abaixada na mesa e chorava baixinho. Não entendia o que era a verdade, nem o que havia por trás dela, mas era o que tinha tirado Roy dela. Agradecia mentalmente por ele não poder vê-la.

- Está chorando?

- Não, senhor.

Ele suspirou. – Está sim, eu consigo te ouvir. – Ela ficou quieta, não sabia o que dizer. – Riza, se quer ser meus olhos, pare de chorar.

- Roy?

- Não vai conseguir me ajudar se ficar chorando.

- Sim, desculpe. – Disse-lhe, secando as lágrimas.

- Sabe, se o Fullmetal pode recuperar o corpo, então eu vou recuperar minha visão. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda. Vai ficar do meu lado?

- Pensei que soubesse minha resposta.

**N/A:** Eu sei que ficou HORRIVEL. Mas eu precisava escrever isso, sabe? Mas, enfim, espero que tenham gostado. E preciso agradecer o pessoal do AAA por me inspirar tanto. E me agüentar. Um dia eu descubro COMO eles fazem isso.


End file.
